wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Zackarias Cromwell
Zackarias Cromwell is the founder of Labor Society and mayor of the township of Greenshire which is located in western Hillsbrad Foothills. Despite being merely 28 years of age he single-handedly rules what remains of the humans in Stromgarde and is both and adept blacksmith and a skilled swordsman. Biography Zackarias was born and raised in Stromgarde and is the son of the blacksmith Edward Cromwell and Arianny Evans and nephew of Dathanor Cromwell who commands the Stromgarde infantry unit. In his youth he was trained by his father and his uncle in both the art of blacksmithing and swordfighting, he is now both an adept blacksmith and a skille swordsman. Zackarias had just reached adulthood when Jaina Proudmoore came to Stromgarde in the Third War and recruited soldiers to the human expedition in Kalimdor. Against his will he was signed by his uncle into one of the infantry units and sent to Mount Hyjal where he fought defensively for his own survival. Without making any significant performance he made it through alive, he was just lucky he wasn't assigned to the unit that was slaughtered by Grom Hellscream. He made it back to Stromgarde as quickly as possible and began working as a blacksmith which he did for a few years until he was once again sent into war by his uncle, this time to Eastern Plaguelands to serve the Argent Dawn. Once again he fought defensively for his own survival just to make it through alive so that he could spend his life more quietly. When the Argent began making preparations for the expetition to Northrend Zackarias left his duty as he had heard about a town called Noctura where he could hopefully be able to spend his life without military obligations. He lived there happily as a blacksmith for a few months until they got problem with the forsaken from the north. Zackarias returned home once again believing that Noctura wouldn't be able to keep the forsaken out for much longer. Chasing the dream Zackarias was very happy with what he has experienced the last couple of months and he wanted to life like that for the rest of his life, in peace, doing what he wanted to do. He started working on his dream of having his own town, he would set the laws, he was going to establish his own town. He made a list of people and things he needed for his new town then he collected his lifesavings which he had earned from forging weapons and armor, which was quite alot and he traveled to Stormwind to recruit new citizens who shared his dream. He formed a union called Labor Society then he set up posters and fliers all over Stormwind and hired a temporary office in Catherdal Square where he interviewed the new members of his society and signed them into the town registry. Once he had enough people to get things started he traveled north again to Hillsbrad Fields which lied in ruins after the Cold Hand had swept through the land, but Zackarias deemed that area safe as the undead hadn't set up any encampments nearby. Upon arriving about a dozen ghouls had been left roaming the fields but wasn't much of an issue as the humans were prepared for more. They immediately began rebuilding the mainstructures of the town and once they had rebuilt the townhall Zackarias gathered the citizens to a meeting to appoint his council members. One of them was Cappy Fizzerbolt, a tinker who would be the greatest asset of the town and appointed to deputy mayor, with his inventions and devices he helped rebuilt the town, set up much of the town defence and much more. The disappearance One day Zackarias got a letter from his uncle, his parents had been killed in a syndicate attack on Refuge Pointe. Upon reading the letter Zackarias left Greenshire without notice and rode to Refuge Pointe where his uncle was stationed. He spent roughly a month there helping refugees from Stromgarde and defending Refuge Pointe and in his absence Greenshire was overseen by deputy mayor Cappy Fizzerbolt. Since Cappy hadn't heard from Zackarias in a whole month he took action in his own hands and erected a wall that sealed off Hillbrad from forsaken territory in Silverpine, a wall which was named the Greenshire Wall. He then decided to take his gnomish tinkers and go to Northrend to aid the expedition. A new war begins When Zackarias returned to Greenshire Cappy was already gone although he had left a letter for Zackarias explaining that the forsaken had become a threat lately and had assaulted the wall multiple times and he warned Zackarias that he should probably put more effort in the town defence. With no time to waste Zackarias sent letters to most of the major Alliance towns across Azeroth and pleaded for reinforcements. Many soldiers showed up who were willing to aid the last Alliance settlement in Lordaeron and not long after they had arrived the forsaken stood at the gates of the Greenshire Wall with their catapults. Zackarias rallied to troops to defend the wall and they fought the forsaken wholeheartedly but faced defeat as the forsaken took control over the wall and they had to retreat back to Greenshire. The first thing Zackarias did when he came back to Greenshire was to write a letter that he would send copies of to various Alliance settlements where he pledged for reinforcements. Within a few days they were answered with high elven rangers, dwarven riflemen and human cannoneers and a few days after that they were visited by the Fifth Brigade. Sergei came with a proposal which Zackarias agreed to, that the Alliance would be able to use Greenshire as a northern outpost in case of a war and in exchange they offered their assistance to Greenshire. The Kirin Tor also answered the letter and Greenshire now had protection from both the Fifth Brigade and Kirin Tor. Starting over Although Greenshire was now under decent protection it was just a matter of time before the forsaken would increase their movement in Silverpine and advance into Hillsbrad, they already had a major outpost in Tarren Mill so Greenshire was trapped in between. Category:Characters